Raza Noble
by Angelicius
Summary: Durante siglos, est misteriosa especie a tratdo de matenerse oculta de la malvada raza humana, sin embargo no todo es paz y tranquilidad y la hora de reproducir sus raices ha llegado: Solo los mejores guerreros serian elegidos para esta mision, dos de la alta nobleza y... ¿Una noble de media sangre? [Se buscan OC's]
1. Inicio

**Etto. ¿Hola?**

**Les mando saudos que creo que es lo mejor que se hacer (¿) Antes de que me lancen alguna crítica debo decir que soy nueva en el lugar. No tan nueva, pero es la primera historia que publico**

**Como verán mi Nick es Angelicius, siempre fui fan de las temáticas de Angeles y demonios. Y de alli mi nombre, además… tambien viene de uno de mis nombres.**

**Debo recalcar que esta idea (Junto con otras tres) ya la tenia hace demasiado tiempo, el año pasado para ser concreta. Pero, n o tenia cuenta además, no me sentía con toda la seguridad para publicarlas, hasta que cierta amiga me ayudo para que me llenara de valor. Y de aquí esta historia, esta debio ser mi segunda historia pero debía hacerle cambios a la primera y decidi poublicar esta.**

**La idea me gusto demasiado y pienso actualizar cada que pueda aunque no tengo demasiado tiempo estos días :3**

**Solo espero que les guste.**

**Debo agradecer a Storie D'amore,que me ayudo demasiado con la escritura (soy muy mala con esto de la redacción) desde los rincipios del año, RECALCAR que me ayudo solo al principio (Enero y Febrero), para no causar problemas.**

**En fin, lean y necesitare Oc's**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Tampoco la Oc "Bellanova"**

* * *

"Había una vez en un reino muy lejano..."

Típica entrada ¿Cierto? Ósea, ¿Quién no conoce ese método, forma, manía de comenzar así un relato ya sea fantástico o real. La gente sin duda ha quedado sin la mínima imaginación para poder ingeniar algún otro tipo de inicio al mundo de los más fantásticos cuentos que uno podría im aginarse. Correcto, yo lo hare. La pregunta es... ¿Cómo comenzar?

La gente está caracterizada por ser única en su tipo, ya sea por rasgos físicos o porque simplemente su forma de pensar es diferente; así que si yo inicio algo, a lo mejor a ustedes no les guste o tal vez si… ya dependerá de ustedes.

Mi nombre es Dafne Williams, y como pudieron haber notado soy de ese tipo de personas que le gusta complacer a los demás sin importar mi "Yo". Correcto, no lo niego. Jamás lo hice de hecho, si hay algo que me molesta es la gente que niega su verdadera identidad y que es un o una doble cara. Pero si nos ponemos a contar las cosas que odio, mi opinión es que jamás terminaríamos

Bien comenzando y volviendo a lo de los cuentos. ¿Quiénes oyeron hablar sobre…? Brujas, hadas, duendes, sirenas o incluso fantasmas. ¡Todos! No me engañas, oíste sobre ellos, aunque digas que no son reales… oh amigo que equivocado estas, ellos existen. Hasta en su mas mínima percepción existen… En diferentes y paralelos mundos conectados al humano pero existen

¡Wooops! Ya se me salió algo incriminante… Correcto, no soy humana. ¡Lo adivinaste! ¡Bingo! Pero ¿Qué pueo decir de mi entonces? ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué es mi familia? ¿Cuantos somos como yo?

Ok, quieres saberlo te lo diré… solo mantenlo en secreto ¿Si?

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**Llanto del Cielo**

Lluvia, y más lluvia

Horas de cuantiosas gotas furiosas estrellándose contra el frio del suelo; horas que parecían días, días que parecían semanas. La obviedad estaba presente, la mala suerte no era más que de ella, le perseguía como un felino a su presa, acorralándola en los mas profundos rincones de la mala racha y por fin cuando logra cazarla se desvanece dándole una nueva oportunidad. ¡Maldito destino, estaban jugando con ella! Era un títere de esta mala suerte, cada día divirtiendo a su titiritero mas y sabiendo que…. Jamás se cansaría de ella. Sus días de inmortalidad estarían siempre presentes, y el tiempo era lo que le sobraba en cuantiosa cantidad.

Sus zapatillas chapoteaban en la suciedad de las calles, ensuciando no solo el cuero de estos objetos si no también la pureza de sus ropas. Para nada era su día ¡Su vestido nuevo! , se había tomado años preparando esta "cita perfecta" años, que se esclarecían y se presentaban, en sueños, practicas con sus hermanas o incluso pedirle ayuda a Nathan para que le ayudara con eso de ¿Qué hace un chico cuando está en una cita? Si, habia llegado a cometer estupideces por causa del amor, y todo para que se vaya al cuerno.

No tenia mas que odiar esos momentos, por que no se apareció ayer o antes de ayerpara poderla enfrentar cara a cara conlas armas y utensilios necesarios para combate. ¡Por que justo hoy que llevaba un minivestido! Unos zapatos de tacon y solo una pequeña daga francesa obsequio del mismo Nathan Swift, "ex novio" , amigo del alma, y sobretodo figura de hermano mayor que siempre deseo. Menudas armas a comparación del par de cuchillas de aproximadamente 25 cm de longitud, con un pequeño detalle: forradas por un extraño y poderoso veneno capaz de infectar a quien roze con estos; y no solo esa arma, si no también las pequeñas dagas que tenia su cazadora… esas que se habían clavado un millar de veces en sus extremidades, Conocía perfectamente ese par de dagas y como olvidar la Guadaña que llevaba. Lo más visible de su amplia colección de armas portátiles. ¡Portátiles! Imaginad el verdadero armamento de la joven chiquilla, claro que a su verdadero armamento le faltaba la magnífica hoz que poseía y el Naginata con el cual poda acechar cualquier presa.

Había que enfrentar a una cazadora furtiva, vestida cómodamente con pantaletas anchas (que al parecer eran antiguamente de la milicia) una delgada camiseta holgada al cuerpo, una bufanda que cubría su cuello y una gruesa chaqueta hecha de Drill* maduro. Que portaba armas, bien equipadas, aparte de que daban un miedo indescriptible por el tan famoso estilo de batalla que usaba su dueña.

-No te escondas Rose… - La fría voz femenil se colaba por sus sentidos hasta llegar lo más profundo y oscuro de su alma, aquella era una de las pocas voces que le hacían rabiar con tan solo oírla. –Sabes que no lo harás por siempre- Dijo entre sombras la misma voz.

Pudo entonces percatarse de que tal vez tenía una mínima oportunidad. Ya no estaba sola chapotenado por las calles, había ingresado a un pequeño parque en el cual divagaban muchas personas que sostenían paraguas de mil colores. ¡Por fin algo bueno! Así, en medio de semejante multitud la cazadora no podría reconocer a la presa, aunque tampoco sería muy difícil tomando en cuenta que la gente en cantidad llevaba mínimamente un paraguas y era la única que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Además no poda matar a alguien sin piedad con muchos testigos alrededor

Aunque estábamos hablando de BellaNova, la más fiel seguidora y enviada de Darkson . O en palabras un poco más obvias, su amada hija. Y si Bell quería matar a alguien lo haría en donde sea, aunque el mismo presidente de los Estados unidos estuviese frente a ella.

Cruzo por entre los paraguas que la rodeaban en un mar de arcoíris, esquivando cada puntazo o portapie que le ponían sin querer. Como siempre huyendo del cazador. Era vergonzoso, además no era lo que su madre le había enseñado, sin duda cuando Dalia se enterase de esto le regañaria; si, huyendo del cazador, con una corta falda, una daga francesa y con tacones… una desilusión sin duda. Estaba segura que Stella hubiese aprendido mejor las habilidades de la reconocida Dalia Stromer, sin duda Stella sería un gran tesoro para la familia Williams y más como hija de la mejor Cazadora de Cazadores Dalia Stromer y el invencionista Adrian Williams. Bien, ahora las decepciones eran Stephanie y ella misma… siempre huyendo de la caza, tanto ella como Teff eran un par de decepciones.

Aproximadamente, siete calles después, se encontraba sola en medio de la oscuridad, con alguno que otro perro tratando de atacarla sin mucho éxito. Lugar perfecto para encontrar el joven cadáver de una chiquilla ingenua.

-Escucha Rose, quiero hablar…- Otra vez lo había hecho, usar su maldito don para tranquilizarla. No solo con aquellas palabras si no con esa extraña aura que emanaba. Esa tipa era el prototipo de cazadora perfecta

Ya con los pulmones sin aire, y la respiración agitada sumándole el dolor que sentía el cuello. La conclusión llegaba a que no podía correr mas. Tenía una maldita opción: Hablar con Bell.

Busco entre su alrededor alguna calleja oscura que sirviera como lugar de encuentro y ¡Bingo! Allí estaba la calleja perfecta para hablar, de oscuridad inmensa y pareciera hacerse más grande, siendo levemente alumbrada por el débil destello de un farolillo maltratado por el tiempo ya familiar. La lluvia caía cada noche como una rutina…. Era ya muy común. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la calleja escogida esperando escuchar alguna extraña voz o simplemente recibir un puñal por parte de su cazadora. La malita de Bell era tan impredecible; desde sus nueve cortos años que la correteaba y hasta ahora no había podido afirmar ni descifrar ninguno de sus variados movimientos Otra cosa por la cual Dalia podría haberse decepcionado de su copia viviente. Dafne.

Eso si, Dafne tenia sus secretillos bajo la manga era por eso que la conocían como Mágician, El haz, la doble tiro o muchos apodos que le habían puesto, pero al que le había tomado más afecto era al apodo que le había puesto su cazadora: Rose. No conocía el motivo de tan extraño apodo, Stella, la hermana menor de Dafne, había afirmado que ese apodo se debía el muy conocido color de pelo que poseía la mayor de las Williams, de un hermoso rosa pálido, pero no, la única que sabía el verdadero significado de su apodo: Rose era la mismita Bell.

Esos eran apodos que uno se ganaba a los 15 años. Después de mostrar tus capacidades frente a la Corte*. Claro que después de evaluarte y verificar que tenías los genes de la raza solían poner extraños apodos. Como el de Dafne: su nombre de raza era Mágician. Por su cambio de humor, por su cambio de ser… como lo hace un mago en un espectáculo, siempre cambiando sus trucos por mejores y mejores dejando siempre lo mejor para el final, si al público no le gusta el espectáculo tiene que cambiarlo porque ¡Hay que complacerlos! Eso era lo que se destacaba en Dafne.

Otro claro ejemplo era el de Bell: Su nombre de raza era Bellanova, muchos decían que el nombre se debía a que Bell brillaba como nunca, más claro, era un estrella en plena cúspide, dueña de las mas oscuras lejanias sin dejar que nadie mas se tome su lugar, una asesina modelo.

Y habían muchos más, como por ejemplo Byron Love, o su nombre raza: Deus. En honor a la literatura: Deus ex machina es conocido como un ser omnipotente y que todo lo sabe, que juega con los demás con aquel poderío con el cual puede dominar. O también otros más sencillos, como Shawn Frost que obtuvo su nombre de raza como: Icener por su famosa "Incineración de hielo". Si, e incluso había nombres muy graciosos que se debía aceptar por tus dones

Y fue cuando cayó. De no ser por su agudo oído que percibió inmediatamente el salto de Bell, se diría que algo estaba mal: O que el suelo era de algodón o que los pies de la chiquilla flotaban antes de tocar el piso, ambas suposiciones muy malas. Pero para Dafne no eran mas que parte de sus arduos entrenamientos, la dulce Bell era la asesina modelo y ser silencioso era como un requisito para entrar en ese mundo.

Ella continuaba observando la pared cortante, aquella en la cual podían encontrar rastros de sangre de la señorita Williams, claro era una suposición. Esperando sentir el picante dolor de un cuchillo atravesando sus extremidades mientras Bell reía como si hubiese hecho realidad su máximo sueño.

Pero no, Daf sabía que Bell no podía matarla, era como parte del "contrato" Siendo una especie en peligro de extinción no podían darse el lujo de matar a una hembra netamente fértil. ¡No! Para nada, era por eso que también agradecían mucho a la familia Williams por haberles otorgado tres hembras completamente fértiles para su especie. Pero claro toda buena acción tiene lo malo, aparte de comprometer a la familia Williams de cuidar a sus 3 hijas –Y con esto, también una "ley" que prohibía matar a toda hembra- también estaba el pequeño tributo con el cual recordarían a la población que las familias deben hacer sacrificios para poder mantener viva la especie. El sacrificio de cada año era simple: se elegía una familia al azar (Aunque en sí, la corte era quien elegía a la familia) si la familia tiene una hija era la que pagaba la elección, si eran dos a cinco hijas se hacía una elección al azar (Esta si era real) y la elegida pagaba el acto. En cambio si la familia solo tenía hijos también se elegía a uno de los varones para cumplir, aunque… muchas veces lo hijos solían pelear por cumplir este "Tributo". El acto que se daba era también para crear dos de "raza pura" ya que la mayoría era de padre o madre humano, y debían dar frutos puros cada año.

El acto era simple, o por lo menos así lo consideraba la Corte. Ya cumplidos los 16 años (o en muy pocos los 20 años) la mujer y el varón elegidos deberían procrear a un niño. Claro que ni el niño ni la mujer tenían opinión en cuanto a la decisión, solo el hombre. Si el hombre elegía tener al niño, formaban una familia (La opinión de la mujer no valia) y si elegía dejarlo el niño era enviado al orfanatorio para que una familia infértil pudiese adoptarlo. Luego, después de un seguimiento de 10 años el niño era entrenado en instalaciones especiales hasta sus 15 años para luego convertirse en guardias de paz* o en simples chicos de profesión y formar su familia.

Había doble elección anual desde que los humanos sabían que la raza existía. Durante las primeras fechas de febrero y las últimas fechas de agosto.

Las primeras elecciones, ósea, las de febrero fueron todo una arreglo a simple vista. Primero… la familia "Elegida al azar" fue la familia Williams sorpresa, sorpresa… ¡Las sorpresas si marchaban a la mierda! Claro, la familia medio humana –estas uniones eran ya tan comunes- necesitaban un poco de pureza en su linaje. Y bueno, el padre de familia que no era nada más ni nada menos que Adrian Williams con aquel carácter tímido apenas pudo oponerse a que esto sucediese con una de sus hijas, como humano inferior no fue más que ignorado. Por su parte, la cazadora de cazadores, la madre de familia Dalia Williams, mujer respetada por los de su raza no hizo mas que aceptar aquel destino. Dafne Williams, la mayor de las hermanas armo un escándalo, a arañazos y puñetes la tuvieron que sacar del lugar para tranquilizarla, en cambio Stella y Stephanie no hacían más que esperar a que el veredicto este dicho… que anuncien cuál de esas tres hembras fértiles era la elegida para ser tributo del año. Claro que no fue malhecho pensar que Dafne no sería la niña pura, si querían algo puro ¡Había que darles algo puro! Dafne, no era más que una chica gritona que por dentro era muy blanda, Stephanie era como su padre, tímida e introvertida era imposible verla espada en mano. Entonces, la única que quedaba era la famosa niña conocida como "El orgullo de la familia" Stella era la más pura entre ese trio de hermanas, por su valentía, coraje… sin saber que dentro llevaba un blando corazón de cristal. Como elegida Stella, no hizo más que desilusionarse de si misma, dentro de algunos meses, estaría con un enorme peso encima, un hijo. ¡No! Su destino era ser como su madre… conocer a un hombre que le amara, humano o no pero no arruinarse la vida a los 16, pero ella: Stella Williams, la valiente niña de 15 años y su espada contra la corte era una guerra perdida. Así que no hizo más que resignarse a ver quién era el padre de su futuro hijo. Era obvio que la familia elegid serían unos "Sangre pura" Así que espero oir los nombres de la familia Love o tal vez… la familia Evans, pero el resultado fue otro. Ese día, los resultados no eran esperados por que la familia escogida no había sido elegida hace muchos años, siglos en si. Eran la familia más pura y que la corte los eligiera como tributo era algo inaceptable según la poblacion, era como manchar la única hoja limpia que quedaba… pero así fue su decisión. La familia de Bellanova.

Los rostros frustrados de dicha familia hicieron que el padre no hiciera más que retirarse del lugar sin hacer sonido alguno, Aarón era algo estricto a la hora del linaje. Orietta era un poco más comprensible y aunque trato de reclamar la pureza , la corte no parpadeo ante sus reclamos. Los hijos de la familia eran solo tres, un varón, una mujer y el ultimo Varon. El primero, Dante y hermano mayor de Bell, era un chico apuesto según las fotos que circulaban por la raza, pero desaparecido hasta el momento, Bell la única niña de la familia y el menor de 16 años de edad Darkmoon o también conocido por Nathaniel. Sin duda Nathe era una niño lindo y de familia pura, entonces había una larga fila de niñas muertas por el… entre ellas incluida Stella Williams. Como Akise estaba desaparecido, Nathaniel era quien debía "afrontar" el peso de ser tributo…

De acuerdo con la ley, si Nathaniel decidía, cuidar al pequeño… Stella no sería más una Williams, Stella vendría a ser de la familia de Nathaniel. Aarón o conocido como Darkson, Orietta la hermosa Bellmon, Dante el aristocrático Damoon , Nathaniel el galán Darkmoon y Lucelly la perfecta Bellanova. La familia D'angelo.

* * *

_¡Déjame en paz Teff!_Gruño la pelirroja ante el jale de su hermana menor, había veces en las que no soportaba ni un momento a Stephanie. No comprendía la unión "gemelas" que tenían ambas. En si parecían un par de desconocidas con rasgos muy similares. Observo entonces a su gemela, no es que se parecieran tanto… Ósea, el color de pelo si, ambas lo tenían rojo, aunque ella lo llevaba mucho más corto que Dafne y mucho más corto que Stephanie. En eso eran diferentes, mientras Stephanie tenía el pelo Largo y lacio, exactamente su exactitud era hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un fleco recto y parejo, en serio muchas veces Stella se había preguntado ¿No le molestaba ese montón de cabello a la hora de cazar? Bueno tal vez por eso no conseguía buenas presas, tenía la piel nívea y algo bronceada por nacimiento, era algo envidiable ya que tenía un bronceado natural, tenía los ojos azules, un poco más oscuros que los de ella pero era común saberlo. Además que ella tenía la nariz chata y un grupo de pecas numerosas que rodeaban sus mejillas, mas ese sonrojo natural era una niña bonita.

Ella en cambio era diferente, claro el color de pelo era el mismo rojo oscuro, pero tenía el pelo corto, una capa más corta que la otra y mantenía un fleco derecho que cubría parte de su ojo derecho, su piel era netamente nívea, algo que había heredado de su padre y la única al parecer ya que Daf tenía ese lindo bronceado en su piel también… Sus ojos eran celeste cielo, como los de un gato. Muchas veces los confundían con grises pero no era así. Las narices también eran diferentes, ella tenia la nariz respingona como la de Dafne, y no, no tenía pecas ni ese odioso rubor en sus mejillas, a diferencia de su gemela era una rebelde total.

-Solo mira hermana, son como 7 opciones, tal vez 10… ¡Míralos!- Stephanie meneaba un montón de hojas con ostros de niños y niñas impresos en colores - Solo mira, me gusta esta es una mezcla perfecta.

Stella volvió a gruñir ante la muestra de su hermana mientras ponía la imagen frente a ella, mostraba a un niño de aproximados 7 años, de pálida piel y ojos azules como los de Stella. Pero tenía un pelo rubio envidiable, que brillaba como oro puro ante el sol. Tenía las facciones de su rostro tenso pero con una sonrisa de autoconfianza. Stella se sonrojo.

-Lo vez hermana, es lindo. Así sería el primer hijo que tendría Nathaniel y tu…

-¡EL PRIMERO! ¿CREES QUE ESE NIÑO RICO QUERRIA TENER MS NIÑOS CON MIGO?- Stella exploto en ira pero Teff solo mostro una sonrisa picarona

_Pero bien que quisieras ¿No? - Stella volvió a mostrar ese color carmín en sus mejillas pero para -u suerte Teff estaba viendo más fotos de niñas y niños mientras canturreaba una cancioncilla tonta. - O prefieres un niño que saque mas de la familia D'angelo… me refiero, no se a un niño de piel morena como la nuestra - Stella gruño, ella no tenía la piel morena, pero Teff ni caso le hizo -pero que tenga ojos de color violeta, el pelo rubio y con algunos cabellos blancos… No, para nada, nuestra familia debe quedar marcada en ese niño.

-¡Faltan dos benditas semanas para que cumplamos 16! Déjame disfrutar mi libertad en paz Deja de recodarme que en aproximadamente 1 mes estaré andando preñada de… el_ Stella salió con su espada en mano. Tef supuso que iría de Cacería, se la pasaba el dia entero en los bosques apresando a los pobres animales, pero ello no lo veía de esa forma y tenia RAZON de cierta manera. En cuento ella quedara "Preñada" la corte le brindaría el apoyo posible, eso para cuidarla y mimarla hasta que el "de la nobleza" nazca. Perfecto, Stella estaría tirada en la cama sin hacer nada

Pero también llegaba una decisión difícil y esa era de Nathaniel, si decidía unir su vida con Stella o simplemente dejar al crio para que otra familia lo cuide. Tomaba en cuenta la familia de Nathaniel; y podía ver la cara de decepción que ponía Aarón, la poca paciencia de Orietta y el rostro de odio de Lucelly. Simple y sencillo, aunque Nathaniel elegiría que quería convivir con Stella, su familia lo presionaría para que dijera que no, ese niño o niña al final de todo iría a hacer parte de otra familia.

Mejor dejar de pensar en eso, Nathan venía en una hora, la cita de Dafne se estaría llevando justo en ese momento… así que había tiempo para que ella y Nathan estuvieran solos un buen tiempo. Muy bien, una cita

* * *

-Wow amigo, buen método… Ligarte a la hermana menor de tu mejor amiga, sin duda seguiré tus pasos- Hablo masculina voz mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil entra el desorden del cuarto de su amigo: Jordan Greenway. Lo conocía dese que tenía memoria. Sin embargo jamás había logrado entender como seguían de amigos.

-Sería un poco más cortes de tu parte si fueras un poco más modesto, y menos molesto- Revolvió entre los libros de cálculo sin obtener resultados.

-Y dime ¿Dafne sabe sobre esto?- Nathan trago saliva sonoramente. No, Dafne no sabía ni si quiera que gustaba de su hermana menor y no esperaba que lo supiera pronto. Esperaba más bien que su cita con el dichoso Xavier Foster saliese bien para poder decirle algo y así no estallara de rabia.

-Primero dime… Xavier gusta de Dafne- Jordan sonrió de manera tonta mientras observaba a un desesperado Nathan buscando un objeto que sabría dónde estaba. No sabía cómo explicarle a Nathan sobre lo que creía Xav de Dafne; Era cariño, amistad pero no amor. Si gustaba, gustaba… pero Xavier gustaba de la mitad de las niñas del colegio. Quererla es otra cosa

-Escúchame, Xavier como tú y yo, es simpático...

-Si, si como digas

-Ok, ok… vamos al tema, así como él tiene su encanto también tiene un derecho único a escoger quien le gusta y si, le gusta Dafne….-Afirmo. Una sonrisa triunfante se posó en los labios del peliceleste, sus manos dejaron de revolver la habitación Eso quería decir que Dafne sería feliz, o por lo menos hasta cierto tiempo, y eso conllevaba a que su relación con la pequeña hermana de Dafne, Stephanie saliera mejor de lo que creía.- Pero

Nathan no había tomado importancia, si a Xavier le gustaba Dafne, con eso le bastaba. Además que Dafne no estaría con esa cara de guerra todos los días.

- Nunca dije que el quisiera a Dafne como algo más, debemos ser sinceros. Xavier es muy simpático, tanto como Axel o Byron

-¡Hey! Si eres del otro equipo solo dilo… - Jordan se sonrojo de ira. Tratando de ayudar pero sale con otras cosas en cambio Nathan estallo en risotadas.

-¡No! Tan solo lo recalco, pero mira. Xavier ayer me dijo de la cita y me dijo que solo es para ver qué es lo que una chica quería.- ¡Wooops! Eso haba sido un tanto directo, Nathan quito la sonrisa de sus labios y arrugo la frente mientras sus avellanas ojos se congelaban de ira. Sus puños se contraían.-Espera, no es lo que quise decir. Me exprese mal… me refería a que Xav lo hace porque quiere compensar a Dafne por las clases de Matemáticas e Historia, además, no es que sea tonto ni nada.

Nathan sabía que Jordan era malo para encubrir a gente, primero porque Xavier solo había tomado las tutorías de Historia durante un miserable día para luego dejarlas porque el horario se le hacía corto. Y segundo porque Xavier no es del tipo de personas que paga lo que recibe, o no en ese aspecto. Siguió callado

-Mira, te voy a ser sincero. Un amor de verano, solo llega en verano ¿Me comprendes? No llega ni en primavera ni en invierno, siempre en verano, puede llegar un amor en primavera pero nunca será como el amor de verano

-Explícate- Exigió Nathan. Alzo el teléfono celular del piso, donde lo había encontrado.-No entiendo nada de eso

-A Xavier pueden llegarle muchas chicas, pero solo una llegara hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, y lamento decir que no es Dafne.

Nathan gruñía mentalmente, su amiga estaba en una cita que había deseado desde que había visto a ese infeliz y el muy… idiota solo estaba allí para saber qué hacer cuando este en la cita que desea. ¡Estaba siendo usada! Su querida Dafne estaba siendo usada.

-Entonces, hay otra- dedujo Nathan ante la sorpresa de Jordan el cual solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas a esa chica…? la que llego hace apenas dos semanas- Natahn busco en sus recuerdos_ La única morena de la clase, es niña que parece de otra época, Lucila… Liseth… ¡Lucelly! Esa era, Lucelly según Xavier es alguien muy interesante

La duda llego a los pensamientos del peliceleste. Dafne, nunca dudaría de Xavier, si le decía que su querido amor platónico estaba saliendo con ella solo para saber los gustos de una niña. Si le decía a Daf que Xavier estaba saliendo con ella solo para saber otra cosa, seguro que Dafne dudaría de sus sentimientos, más claro, pensaría muy mal de aquella relación.

-Y digamos que Lucelly tampoco es fea, y por lo que escuche, está demasiado interesada en- comenzó a contar con los dedos- Axel, Calleb y nuestro querido amigo Xavier Foster.

Nathan estaba seguro de algo: Xavier estaba jugando con fuego

* * *

Alzo la vista, temerosa y con un temblor en la espalda. Estaba siendo una cobarde, un cordero frente al león. La poderosa Magician, de la cual se habían dicho tantas cosas como que era la dueña de la nueva generación estaba siendo acorralada por la de cabellos morenos, la asesina modelo.

Aunque lo sabía, sabía que Bell no le haría daño, estaba asustada. Con temor y con los ojos llorosos, estaba siendo una idiota cobarde como siempre lo había sido.

Lo único que siempre le había ayudado era su apariencia, de niña fuerte y dulce. Con aquellos envidiados cabellos rosas herencia pura de su madre. Largos y siempre atados en una coleta alta o en una baja, nunca suelto. Un recto flequillo acomodado por encima de sus nada visibles ojos, cubiertos por gafas oscuras impidiendo ver el problema que tenía en ellos. Su pie níveo con un leve bronceado natural hacia que sus cabellos destacaran. Su figura era conocida por pocas personas, no solo por el exceso de ropa que usaba si no también por que muy pocas personas se interesaban en ella, tanto que nadie le había tomado demasiada importancia a su cuerpo. Según su madre, tenía la figura perfecta, que sería muy envidiable tal vez, razón por la cual nunca mostraba su figura, excepcionando este caso. Que no llevaba las gafas, si no que sus ojos se veían completamente normales, de un color azul marino. Lástima decir que ese no era el color natural de sus ojos. También levaba una coleta alta y con el pelo ondulado, casi como el de Bell… al parecer esto molesto demasiado a la morena. Sus rasgos, puros y perfectos como si de una princesa se tratase, se dejaron ver en la luz completamente. Labios de un buen tamaño, siendo muy deseados, pómulos no muy resaltados que enmarcaban una perfecta y respingona nariz. Una copia viviente de Dalia.

Tranquilizándose, se paró frente a su oponente mientras le saludaba cordialmente.

-Cuanto tiempo…. Dafne Williams-menciono la engreída voz de Bell

-De la misma manera, Lucelly D'angelo- respondió la de cabellos rosas mientras se quitaba las lentillas dejando ver la heterocromia en sus ojos, uno azul y el otro marrón.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, com overan habra intervencion de OC's aunque el protagonismo sera de personajes Cannon, ya veran por que lo digo.**

**Aqui las palabras que se resaltan:**

**Drill:** _Animal muy similar al Dragon de Komoda, pero con una pariencia mucho mas dura y fuerte. Ademas su tamaño supera a un Oso Panda. Lo cual hace que sea muy dificil de cazar. Tiene una piel que el metal no sobrepasa, a menos que le emplees la fuerza necesaria. Tener una piel de Drill, representa fuerza_

**La Corte: **_Grupo mayor que lidera el mundo paralelo, los mas antiguos.  
_

**Guardias de Paz: **_Jovenes soldados de sangre pura, encargados de la proteccion a los de su raza _

**Se que lo deje sin mucha explicacion, como por ejemplo ¿Que raza son? Son cosas que se aclararan en el siguiente capitulo (No se si podre escribirlo sin ayuda) Pero ´por el momento ¿Quien quiere participar?  
**

**Necesitare Oc's, pero debo aclarar: No acepto cualquier Oc, mas claro, necesito fichas que encajen con los personajes que necesito ¿Ok?**

**Bueno tengo algunos puestos interesantes para esto asi que les explico:**

**Solo aceptare un Oc para que sea de "Raa pura" Asi como Bellanova/Lucelly, pero debe ser un buen Oc, el mejor, y yo lo elegire, en plabras simples: Me envian su ficha y yo les propondre si quieren el papel. Tengo otros dos puestos que sean como Magician/Dafne, Para estos Oc's siq uedeben ser unicos y especiales y necesitos unas cuantas fichas para humanos. **

**Asi que les dejo la ficha:**

**-Nombre y Apellido: (Decidan ustedes, el Europeo o el Japones, pero los chicos seran nombrados por el Europeo)**

**-Edad: (17-19)**

**-Alterno o humano:  
**

**-Apariencia:**

**-Personalidad:**

**-Armas: (Nada de armas de fuego)(Solo una o dos como mximo)**

**-Historia:(Algo simple, aunque si son elegidos como puros, tendran que cambiarlo)**

**-Familiares: (Datos sencillos: nombres, edades, apariencias, personalidaes muy sencillos)**

**-Pareja: (No se pueden: Xavier, Calleb y Nathan)  
(Tengo un OC masculino si estan interesadas, diganmelo)  
**

**-Extras: Algo que falte**

**Yo les dare la oportunidad a todos, y si la ficha es mas detallada, mas oportunidad tendran de participar ^^ Otra cosa mas, mejor si la ficha la envian por PM por que no me gustan muchos las fichas por Review, si es enviada por review no lo aceptare, y antes de decir algo: No acepto yaoismo ni yurismo ni reservo pareja XD  
**

**En fin, me despido, traere mas cosas ya que tengo tres fics que subire**

**Saludos **


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola de nuevo :D

Tener mis primeros reviews fue tan emocionante, saber que la gente leyó mis historias. Gracias.

Saben, me gustaron las tres primeras Oc's que me enviaron y hay grandes OC's no lo niego.

Aquí vengo a dejar la continuación de este fic espero que les guste. No tengo mucho que decir y lo que tenga que hacerlo lo dire al final.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen asi como tampoco los OC's la mayoría de mis OC's

Aclaracion: No todos los Oc's aparecen en este capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Fuera de sitio**

30 minutos tarde, ¿Estaba bien seguir esperando? A lo mejor y había mucha congestión o un embotellamiento o la lluvia había hecho algún estrago para retrasar el camino de Dafne. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, esas eran solo excusas que su cabeza quería crear como distracción, esto era importante tanto para el como para ella, algo que el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto aceptar, de ninguna manera lo haría.

Claro que sus sentimientos eran confusos, en la opinión de Xavier, todos tenían ese momento en el que llegan a dudar sobre el sentimiento hacia alguna persona, o en su caso hacia más de una sola persona.

Si, Dafne era única y especial a su manera, pero no era la única con aquellas características, había más niñas con aquellas y Xavier nunca veía sus límites si se trataba de citas. Él lo veía de la manera en la cual podía meterse con cualquiera hasta encontrar a la persona correcta, mala decisión y ml pensamiento para cualquier chica. Todas y cada una de sus citas se veían esperanzadas con este joven de mil amores, pero después de la misma cita el mismo hacia como si jamás las hubiera visto en la vida, razón por la cual se había ganada el desprecio de muchas señoritas, a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Siempre decía "como no me importaron jamás ¿Por qué habrían de importarme justo ahora?" claro que muchas solo ignoraban el pensamiento del agraciado joven y no se rendían mientras seguían buscándolo hasta que el mismo les decía que no le importaban.

Xavier jugaba con fuego, todos se lo advertían pero él no hacía caso, su corazón no se lo permitía, y le decía que siga buscando a la niña correcta que ocupara todo el tiempo disponible que tenía, pero ¿Quién llegaría a ser esa jovencita? Por lo visto hasta ahora solo había considerado una opción y esa era Dafne Williams.

Conocía a Dafne desde sus primeros años de infancia, sus 8 años para ser exacto, estaba familiarizado con sus pequeñas hermanas, Stella y Stephanie y conocía a sus padres: Dalia y Andrés. Respetaba a la familia Williams y siempre pensó que Dafne era alguien demasiado especial pero nunca la considero como "un amor" para nada, siempre, una gran amiga, una hermana y una compañera; pero una "novia" jamás.

Alguna que otra vez le había visto con otros ojos, pero siempre aparecía una distracción que le cegaba ante esa idea, aunque las distracciones siempre pasaban rápido, como en uno o dos días, esta nueva distracción le estaba cegando completamente, y era la nueva chica que había llegado hace una o dos semanas.

Era Lucelly D'angelo, una chica que había venido de intercambio desde Grecia si bien podía recordarlo. Era una de esas chicas que tenían una mirada penetrante, que parecía muy elegante a simple vista pero con algo oculto en su interior. Una jovencita con una familia "perfecta" por así decirlo y aunque no estaba muy relacionado con ella ni con sus familiares, haba algo en ella que le atraía de una manera única y especial. No podía describir lo que era pero estaba seguro que algo tenía que hacer con ella… Era lo que quería descubrir.

Esta era la oportunidad de ver sus sentimientos hacia Dafne, pero justo el momento ella no se aparecía, solo necesitaba una señal, lo que sea para ver a que lado podía ir. Que apareciera Dafne sería la mejor señal y la elegiría a ella, pero 15 minutos después ella no llego.

Claro que siguió buscando una señal cualquiera y quien diría que la mejor señal aparecería justo en ese preciso momento. Claro que no era exactamente una señal de Dafne o de Lucelly, al contrario, era una señal… muy poco común pero al final de cuentas una señal.

El lugar no era el mejor de todos, pero tampoco el peor, era un restaurante medio y que ente de buena clase asistía y verla a ella aparecerse en ese momento era pura casualidad.

Pero por lo menos era la señal que buscaba

* * *

El instituto Raimon, sin duda uno de los mejores institutos de todo el occidente del mundo.

Durante mas de 120 años, el dichosos instituto siempre había tenido clases especiales para los jóvenes alumnos previos a salir bachillerato y para los que después del mismo no habían conseguido carrera aun, un tiempo para que se aprovechara las vacaciones de una manera productiva. Los padres que habían logrado meter a sus hijos a dicho instituto no dudaban en dar el sí cuando se les proponía este "curso adicional" las edades iban desde los 17 hasta los 19 años para después ir directamente a una universidad segura, más claro no necesitaban de un examen extra, si no de aquellos dos años en los que estudiaban en aquel lugar. Claro que los que querían aprovecha la oportunidad no se la perdían.

Este día en concreto era una de las clases comunes, excepcionando que el maestro de Calculo Avanzado había pedido un permiso de último minuto, algo que había molestado demasiado al director de dicho instituto. Pero conseguir un sustituto 15 minutos antes de la clase no era muy fácil así que esta sería la única vez que dejarían el primer periodo de estudio libre a los estudiantes.

Y así se pasaba el largo periodo del maestro Wrong, mientras unos charlaban otros solamente se dedicaban a cumplir el deber de los próximos periodos, deberes que no habían sido cumplidos en casa. Otros se dedicaban a dormir, escuchar sus bandas favoritas e incluso dedicarse a ver lo último en la farándula y dedicarse a husmear entre los videos más vistos del día.

Eran variadas las acciones que los jóvenes realizaban pero uno de los "sitios" más visitados eran el grupo mixto. Aquel que se encontraba al final de todas las filas y al cual llegaban todos los chismes del colegio, aunque en su mayoría sus "espectadores" eran los del instituto en general, y los de la clase no estaban interesados en aquello exactamente.

-¡¿Y POR QUE TIENEN QUE VENIR EXACTAMENTE AQUÍ?!- Grito exaltado el joven de rojos cabellos. Claude no era paciente en ninguna de sus actos, era impaciente, algo torpe e incluso agresivo en muchos casos. Eso no le quitaba su popularidad para nada, en cambio le daba mucho más de esto y así llegaba a ser uno de los más codiciados jóvenes del instituto en general, a pesar de pertenecer a la clase de los "preuniversitarios"

La castaña de su lado lo miro con cierto desprecio, como si le reprochara el porqué de su pregunta. Nelly al igual que Claude era sumamente impaciente pero era un poco más "elegante" como se diría, Nelly Raimon era una de las cabezas mayores en el grupo de chismes el instituto, pero no era porque ella quería i no porque le obligaban.

-No me mires Claude, que también soy la víctima- Respondió Nelly con un toque de dulzura en su voz. Claude bufo molesto. Tenía razón, ambos eran las víctimas, al ser Claude un chico demasiado popular las niñas le daban un montón de noticias que a él no le importaban, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre llegaba a memorizar todo en su mente. Y Nelly era la hija del presidente, ósea todo cambio o propuesta que se daba en el colegio pasaba por sus oídos también, eran como unas cabezas obligadas a la hora de chismes, saber todo eso era un arma de doble filo y siempre legaban a soltar toda la información, el secreto de las locas chismosas para hacer soltar las noticias era imposible de saber.

-Ah, y ¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí?, porque no lo hacemos allí adelante con los nerds… o en ese lugar vacío- pregunto Claude a su compañera.

Nelly negó con la cabeza, era algo que no podía decir. Ya que los chismes correrían por todas partes luego. Pero decirlo a Claude que también era una víctima no era ningún pecado, así que no había ningún problema. Con un dedo, Nelly indico que se acerque hacia ella.

Claude un poco desconfiado, comenzó a acercarse hacia su atractiva compañera que comenzó a susurrar.

-Mañana, llega una francesa de intercambio- Dijo cerca de su oído. Para su suerte, nadie había oído eso, o era lo que ellos creían.

Claude no mostro ningún tipo de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos mientras observaba el lugar vacío, imaginándose a la típica chica riquilla francesa que vendría. No es que estuviera exactamente interesado en ella pero esperaba que no sea como ese grupo de chicas chismosas que le persiguen día tras día.

-¿O era hoy?-Se preguntó a si misma Nelly mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios. Claude observo a su compañera, Nelly siempre había sido insegura, algo que le gustaba de ella, su "hermana" preferida. Como olvidar todo lo que habían hecho en todo estos años.

-Pues no me importa, si llega hoy, mañana, dentro de 1000 años- Hablo Beaccons. Mientras tanto Nelly trataba de recordar si era hoy o mañana si la francesa llegaría. Si, era hoy, justamente hoy después de un incidente en el lugar en donde trabajaba, ahora las autoridades Francesas estaban encargadas de ella, pero habían confirmado que el mejor lugar para que estudiase era en Japón. La razón aun no era concreta, era más bien "TOP SECRET" algo de lo que ni ella se libraba.

-En fin, era hoy. Pero supongo que ya llego algo retrasada, por lo menos cinco minutos- Hablo Nelly observando su reloj.

La clase estaba prácticamente vacía, solamente se encontraban en el aula algunos, pero claro comenzaron a llegar más gente.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos con problemas, si no que más gente comenzaba a discutir los propios.

-Lo siento Harley justo hoy tengo las clases de nivelación con Jordan- Silvia Woods, era la alumna modelo, aun daba pasantía en sus tiempos libre para dar clases a los que le necesitaban. Era como una maestra de nivelación. Uno de sus alumnos preferidos era su gran amigo Greenway, y a pesar de ser casi de la misma edad, Jordan nunca fue bueno para poder acordarse de las fechas importantes y ella era su mejor opción.

Sin embargo, Silvia era muy requerida y Harley no era su excepción.

-¡Por favor! También necesito una tutora para esa materia – Harley Kane, no era el tipo más listo de los últimos años lo cual hacia que necesitara demasiado de una tutora. Silvia siempre fue su primera opción y después de ser negado por Celia Hills y Janade Black no tenía más opciones.

Silvia lo pensó un momento, si andaban mal, entonces podía dar las clases a ambos. Eso estaría bien, claro si ambos lo aceptan. Estaba casi seguro de que Jordan no tenía el menor problema, pero había que preguntarle.

-Mira, podría darles las clases a ambos, pero tendrían que coincidir, ¿en casa de Jordan o en tu casa? Pero debes preguntarle a Jordan ¿Vale?- Harley salto de la alegría. Jordan le debía favores así que no había problemas

-¡Claro! ¡Lo hare!-

Pero los jóvenes no solo contaban con ese tipo de problemas muy comunes como los de estudio, había problemas que solo ciertas personas podían saber. Como por ejemplo los de raza y que estudiaban en el lugar.

-¿Williams? Quien sabe, se dice que la familia es muy feliz con esta noticia. Pregúntenselo a Dafne, creo que es la mejor para responderles esa pregunta – Hablo Bryce Withingale que no le importaba demasiado aquella decisión de la corte. De todas formas su familia no estaba esa decisión así que no le importaba demasiado, además ni la familia Williams ni la familia D'angelo eran parte d sus amistades así que le valía medio gano de comino aquella decisión.

-Como sabrán la familia de Luz no está nada feliz - esta vez el que hablo fue Shawn Frost. Gemelo idéntico de Aiden Frost, el cual era lo único que quería como familia. Eran casos especiales, hijos de tributos elegidos, más claro eran de "raza elegida" eran prácticamente puros, en cambio se sabía que sus padres bilógicos habían muerto hace algunos años, fueron inmediatamente adoptados por una buena familia sin embargo era más para presumir a sus hijos "medio puros"

-Pues yo pienso que la familia de Lucelly no está dispuesta a aceptar ese trato aunque la Corte le obligue- Esta vez se escuchó la voz de Mark Evans. Era también un joven de una de las familias de "raza pura" aunque su familia en la vida real no era exactamente una de las mejores. Er aun joven bueno y algo ingenuo, pero sin duda un gran amigo. Mark era en si un prototipo de chico perfecto si le veías el lado bueno, eso sí, era una tanto cabezota en los momentos menos indicados.

Claro que sí, era muy considerado con las jovencitas, como se dijo un buen amigo.

-Y ¿Qué piensas tu Khepri? – Pregunto el castaño. Los tres giraron a ver a la joven que parecía hablar sola en su mismo lugar.

Khepri se murmuraba a si misma muchas cosas que solo ella podía oír, lo cual hacia que la vieran como una completa loca. Esto también alejaba a mucha gente de su espacio pero a ella parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, incluso ese trio de extraños que se hacían llamar sus amigos creían que se sentía mejor sola. Obviamente, no la dejaban sola ni un momento o cuanto ella se los permitiera lo cual no era mucho tiempo, por lo cual si no se veía a Khepri con esos tres, se la veía completamente sola. Khepri podía llegar a ser, dura e incluso fría pero había alguna que otra llama dentro de ella que ellos habían logrado ver. Como jóvenes que comparten raza había una conexión especial entre ellos.

Los ondeados cabellos de la joven cubrían su espalda con hermosas y perfectas ondas que caen en cascadas, sin duda su cabello recibia un buen trato por parte de la dueña. Giro completamente dejando ver su hermoso rostro, de piel perfectamente morena y hermosa, sus facciones en una combinación de dureza, amenaza y algo de burla hacen un juego perfecto, pero al fijarte en su rostro básicamente lo primero que te llama la atención es el parche que cubre uno de sus ojos, por el que sobresale una cicatriz en diagonal. Una perdida que jamás podría ser reemplazada. Pero debajo de aquel amenazante rostro puedes ver también el color que poseían ambos ojos, del color verde hierba contorneados por largas y onduladas pestañas tan negras como el mismo cabello. La figura que ellos conocían era muy bien formada, claro que todo hombre fija aquel detalle con perfección.

Ella era Khepri Lihan, una chica de media raza también. Hija única de familia y muy apreciada después de mucho. Los tres jóvenes la conocían, no tan bien como creían hacerlo pero mejor que otras personas sí. La morena les miro con aquella misma expresión que jamás quitaba, de seriedad y soledad, pero no dijo nada.

-Con que no te importa, debí esperarlo- respondió Mark que era el que al parecer mejor le comprendía.

-Nunca dije eso, pero casi acertaste- Respondió la morena. Después de aquello volvió a dar la vuelta y dedicarse a lo que siempre hacia…

Pues aparte de problemas d raza, lo humanos no se libran de problemas entre ellos.

Nathan aún no lograba descifrar el silencio de Xavier. Desde que había llegado se había mostrado indiferente hacia los demás, pero con un entusiasmo único en su interior, como si estuviera meditando algo único, lo único que había hecho en toda la mañana había hablado con Jordan, había veces en la que sonreía como otras en las que su seriedad parecía ganarle demasiado. Nathan andaba con los pelos de punta ya que observaba también a Dafne, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle en toda la mañana por que como siempre andaba pegada a su amiguita: Janade. No es que le molestara, Dafne necesitaba un confidente y quien mejor que esa chica aunque muchas veces desconfiaba de la misma, aunque como siempre si le llevaba la contraria a Dafne esta pensaría muy mal de él.

Todo era un lio, tanto que no podía aguantarlo, estaba decidido a hablar con algo de los dos en el descanso, claro si se podía. Si Dafne no estaba tan pegada a Janade o si Xavier no estaba tan cerca de Jordan, ese cuatrio era un grupo misterioso.

-¡Tierra a Nathan Swift!- grito la chillona voz de Celia Hills- ¡¿Estas allí?!

Nathan Volvió a la realidad. Si, estaba en una encuesta con el par de hermanos, Celia Hills y Jude Sharp. Su mente estaba fuera de lugar ese día.

-Perdonen, es que ando un poco despistado…-Se disculpó el de ojos avellana

-¿Un poco?- Pregunto Celia de manera sarcástica

-Celia, ten un poco de paciencia…- Calmo Jude a su hermana. Esta solo negaba de manera sarcástica también. Jude era muy bueno como hermano, pero había ocasiones en las que el trabajo era de ella y no de él. Como este, la encuesta para el periódico era única, y era como una despedida antes de graduarse.

-Nathan solo responde algo mas ¿Estás seguro de hacer esta encuesta? Es muy importante pero si no estás en tu lugar no puedo hacerla- Celia necesitaba una respuesta sincera, y esperaba que así se lo diera. Sabía que Nathan no estaba en su lugar así que si le respondía que sí, sin duda estaría más loco que cualquier otro de esta clase.

-Lo siento mucho Celia, pero no, no ando en mí, y estoy demasiado preocupado. – Admitió el joven mientras Celia asentía. Haba sido sincero

-Muy bien, de todas maneras gracias- Celia sonrió y salió disparada del lugar dejando a Jude y Nathan completamente solos. Sue le había estado haciendo extrañas señas para que fuera a verla, el problema era… ¿Qué es lo que Sue quería informarle con tanto afán?

Claro que había problemas un poco más confidenciales que solo unos podían saber y aquellos tan bien estaban siendo bien resueltos.

-Uh… ¿Ayer? Me dispuse a darme el día libre, como sabes mi madre viajo a Italia hace unos días, justo ahora debe estar sentada tomando él te con esa dichosa familia de falsos- Dijo Lucelly con un tono burlón- y la criada esta tan acostumbrada a que mamá le ayude, si mamá se fue, me pedirá la ayuda a mí, y sabes que más que limpia dejare sucia esa casa- termino su queja hacia su amiga.

Sonata sonrió. Si bien Lucelly tenía alguien a quien contarle sus problemas era su amiga Sonata Moonligth, claro también le sumaba punto que Sonata era la única sobreviviente de una familia de la más pura de la raza. Al parecer ambas eran muy exigentes a la hora de amistades. De todas maneras era muy buenas amigas, en ambos mundos.

Y no solo por el estatus social si no también por la apariencia, Sonata era una joven muy "buena" como se diría, sin duda era descendiente de la más alta nobleza, nacida "en cuna de Oro" claro, que era muy atractiva. Primero el cabello que posee es de una tonalidad castaña larga y lacea, la cual finaliza en bellas ondas casi a la altura de sus caderas. Un flequillo algo despeinado cae por su frente. Un orgulloso y terco mentón hace jugo perfecto con una pequeña y delicada nariz y justo debajo de esta una pequeña boca, estrecha y deseable a cualquier vista. Unas rectas cejas resguardan sus hermosos ojos, que son lo que más llama la atención de este rostro, con su toque amenazante, y son de color rojo como la sangre, que parecen poder paralizar a quien los viera. Muestran orgullo, fiereza y por muy debajo de esta capa un montón de promesas de travesuras y diversión Porte orgulloso, tanto como el de Lucelly de niña de alta sociedad y con un cuerpo muy bien definido, tanto que es demasiado envidiable entre las jóvenes que la vieran.

Sonata sin duda posee la apariencia y personalidad perfecta para ser la "Villana" del cuento, sin embargo demostró otra faceta frente a algunas personas y aquellas que la conocen profundamente.

-¿Y tú? Ayer me dijiste que había algo de lo que tenías que hablarme en persona – recordó la morena de ojos violetas, observaba con cierta expresión divertida a su amiga, Tanto divertida como juguetona y una sonrisa de burla.

-Me dedique a pedir dinero de manera muy atractiva para luego darme una cena común y corriente- menciono a de ojos rojos. Lucelly le miro con molestia falsa que n podía engañar a la castaña.

-Pídele ese dinero a la Corte, ellos con placer te lo darán – Recordó Luz quien movía las manos frenéticamente-

-No soy ninguna mendiga para pedirles dinero a esos idiotas, si voy a conseguir algo lo hare por mi cuenta – reprocho Sonata ante Lucelly. Ambas quedaron un tanto en desacuerdo una con la otra. No es que siempre lo hacían pero habían veces en las que sus caracteres solían chocar lo cual causaba mini riñas de las cuales nadie se libraba.

-Bien, como tú digas. Si quieres venir a mi casa esta noche, sabes que eres bienvenida – Termino ella queriendo cambiar el tema. – Y dime, que querías decir ayer

-Puedo adivinar algo, Estuviste persiguiendo a Magician durante las 7 a las 9 de la noche ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Sonata. Y sabía que había adivinado, no era que tenía un don especial para ver lo que ella había hecho pro podía deducirlo por simple lógica. Por algo se había encontrado con cierta persona la noche anterior.

-¿Estuviste espiándome? Ten confianza te lo iba contar dentro de unos minutos ¿cómo lo supiste? – Esta vez la pregunta fue formulada por la de ojos violetas. No es que desconfiara de Sonata si no que obviaba que ese detalle no importaba. Sonata sabia mejor que nadie que uno de los pasatiempos de Luz era corretear a su presa, ósea Dafne y Stephanie. Pero n, debió contarle la charla que tuvieron, aunque era lo común, que dentro de algunas semanas posiblemente ya estarían esperando un sobrino ambas. Era lo común de lo que se hablaba en estos días, en la raza en general

-No te estuve espiando, solo que justo ayer en el restaurante me encontré con la cita de Dafne – Dijo Sonata mientras se subía en uno de los pupitres sentándose de manera incomun según las reglas del establecimiento

-¿Cita? No lo creo, entonces por eso estaba tan renegada cuando la atrape. – Sonata suspiro. A veces Lucelly actuaba de manera muy infantil- Ósea, no sabía que tenía una cita, pensaba que se estaba dando un paseo. Quién lo diría una cita.

-Sí, una cita. ¿Puedes adivinar?-Sonata conocía la respuesta de Lucelly:

-Nathan Swift, su exnovio, siempre supuse que sería el- Afirmo la morena observando su manicura. Se disgustó al ver algún error en uno de los dedos.

-No, esto es de lo que quería hablarte- dijo sonata en un tono frio y misterioso. Lucelly abrió los ojos esperando saber el nombre del chico que estaba interesado en Rose.

-¿Entonces quién?- Pregunto Lucelly, estaba interesada. Estaba casi segura de su segunda opción, Icener, o mas conocido en el mundo humano como Shawn Frost, era un joven bastante interesante para los pretendientes de Dafne y seria irónico saber que él es su captor pero no … el nombre que escucho le dejo un poco anonada.

-Era Xavier Foster – Sonata observo que ese grupo de Nefilims las observaban de manera curiosa. Malditos vástagos, q ¿Qué estaban pensando? No les tomo la mínima atención cuando se fueron acercando. Lucelly pareció ignorar todo.

-Por cierto, Dante te envía cordiales saludos- Muy bien, Sonata quedo en una conclusión, Lucelly era una amiga completamente distinta a lo que había esperado

Claro que había mucho más problemas que esos, problemas muchos más graves que Dafne desahogaba en sus reclamos hacia su única amiga en ese lugar. Una queja que no podía ser absorbida por Nathan si no por su máxima confidente y a la que le contaba lo mejor de lo mejor.

-La lluvia jamás fue mi problema- Dijo la de cabellos rosas mientras observaba con desesperación a Jana, o como todos la conocían: Janade Black

-Si ya se, tu mayor problema es la morena- dedujo por obviedad Janade. Giro hasta lograr ver a su objetivo Lucelly D'angelo y su grupo de gente "de clase alta" conformado por Sonata Moonligth, Axel Blaze y Byron Love.

Janade sabía demasiado de la raza de Dafne. Sabia sobre la Raza de los Arlimsten, en si lo sabía todo. Se había informado con viejas leyendas como de vivencias que su misma amiga le contaba diariamente Sabia las divisiones sociales de la raza y sabia como diferenciar a estos de humanos pero ese era un secreto que solo ella podía ocultar.

Conocía a esas dos, Lucelly y Sonata que pertenecían al rango más alto de los Arlimsten. Por sr familias puras, sabía que pronto la familia de Dafne seria Lucelly. Y esos dos, Axel Blaze era un Nefilim, otro tipo de clase alta, pero era un nefilim puro. Estaban relacionados con los Arlimsten, pero no de tal manera como los humanos por lo que no se conocía muchas uniones entre Arlimsten y Nefilims. Una de las excepciones era Byron, que era medio nefilim y medio Arlimsten. Lo que los hacia un poco más puros y podía borrar cualquier rastro humano de una línea biológica.

Era algo complicado, pero no para Janade que comprendía perfectamente sobre estas especies y otras cosas más.

Dafne le había confiado bastante las cosas de la raza, y los de la Corte conocían a Janade por su sabiduría a la hora de conocer a los de su raza por lo que conocer más de la misma no le es negado en lo más mínimo. Claro que hay límites, aunque no son mucho pero los hay.

Janade en sí, era parte de los Arlimsten, su belleza física también la encubría en ese mundo de cierta manera.

De un largo cabello casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, laceo y abundante tan bien cuidado como una joya única de alto precio. Este a su vez compuesto de hebras puras peinadas en un disparejo flequillo que baja hacia el lado derecho. Va cayendo en diferentes capas de una forma tan desalineada que le da un aspecto claramente despeinado, donde sobresalen de él varios crines rebeldes que van en direcciones contrarias, lo que hace de ella un estilo insumiso. Sedoso y en conjunto bastante brillante, de un color negro semejante a la capa más oscura que se presenta en la noche, en el cual, siempre se le distingue adornado un gorro negro tipo "beanie". Sus rasgos son obviamente finos, de semblante sumamente serio en donde lo mas sobresaliente son el par de orbes que llevan un color Rubí los cuales desbordan un brillo tentador y misterioso, por encima engalanan sus hermosas y algo risadas pestañas. Una pequeña nariz afilada combina perfectamente con su aspecto donde también es muy resaltado el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Unos bonitos labios de un tono cerezo por naturaleza que destaca en su pálida piel. Y su altura es considerable siendo alta por herencia, y superando por mucho a Dafne. Y su figura no se queda atrás, que es bastante atractiva también

-Morena que anda ligando con el Nefilim que todas las humanas sueñan con tener- recalco de manera fría la morena.

-No me digas, Axel Blaze – dijo con sarcasmo Dafne. Uno de los mayores intereses de Lucelly era ese chico, Axel. También ese humano llamado Calleb Stonewoll, si las mayores distracciones de la morena eran esos dos. – Y qué me dices de Xavier, apuesto a que está molesto con migo.

Janade no era de las que recibían órdenes pero tampoco podía negarle esa pequeña petición. Fijo a Xavier quien parecía tener una animada conversación con Isabelle Trick y Jordan Greenway

-Solo hablando con Isabelle y Jordan.

-Ahora tengo que fijarme que me este ignorando todo el día, esto es perfecto-

* * *

Un accidente, más de cuatro años y el recuerdo le golpeaba siempre con ese mismo. No es que fuera débil ante el pasado, si no que en ese accidente lo había perdido todo, o por lo menos todo lo que consideraba familia.

Claro ahora que su entrenamiento había terminado, no podía esperar menos. El gobierno había tomado riendas de su vida, la idea no le gustaba demasiado, en si no le gustaba para nada, pero aún era menor de edad.

Lo que decían que a los 18 te independizabas completamente era una falsa realidad. A los 21 era la edad correcta y sus espadas contra el gobierno Francés no eran exactamente una gran arma.

Ni si quiera sabían si era francesa pero al final de cuentas, allí se había criado, allí había crecido y estudiado. Así que la podían considerar una francesa. Así que mientras esperaba ansiosa los 21 años de edad tenía pocas opciones, como por ejemplo hacer lo que el gobierno decidiera.

Y justamente esta era una de esas decisiones, le habían mandado a estudiar a Japón a un dichosos instituto el cual no parecía tan Dichoso como se le nombraba.

Al parecer este mismo no era más que una farsa. Además había terminado sus estudios ya pero la universidad era un lio. Así que este instituto con uno o dos años de estudio post Bachillerato le ofrecía una "Beca" para alguna universidad. Era una buena opción así que no había problemas, además podría continuar con su entrenamiento también.

Rocio Darkbloom, no estaba muy contenta con su vida pero por el momento era lo que debía aceptar.

-Ahora, veamos qué clase de gente me encontrare por allá- se repitió. Observaba por las ventanas del avión, esperando llegar ya a su destino. Pasaría mucho tiempo en Japón y esperaba que no haya más conflictos.

Además el gobierno estaba loco, le hubieran mandado a estudiar en un buen lugar de Francia, pero por alguna poco conocida razón habían decidido enviarle a Japón.

Sin duda todo esto estaba fuera de lugar.

* * *

¿Le gusto? *o*

O no les gusto -_-

Sinceramente no me llegaban ideas para este capi pero me esforcé. Ya lo tenia hace algunos días pero estaban con horrores de ortografía asi que esopere a arreglarlos me tomo estos tres días areglarlo lo mejor que pude –se oculta- recuerden que soy nueva

Ademas algo que me enorgullece es que lo hice solita, me costo organizar las ideas pero lo hice. Y espero seguir con esta imaginación. Reitero que no todos los personajes y OC's aparecieron en este capitulo u otros como Rocio Darkbloom (Propiedad de Rox Siniestra) y Khepri Lihan (Propiedad de Valentine-J) no fueron completamente presentados.

Ammmm… una cosa mas, he negado dos fichas. Cudno me envían fichas me gustan cosas comopletas (la historia si lo acepto) Pero en Extras que me pregunten que poner, no me gusta o que me digan "Pon lo que quieras" en la historia, he negado dos fichas y no dire a cuales pero son a las que no respondi hasta ahora, de todas formas gracia spor querer ingresar a parte ya tengo completos los papeles (Claro faltan uno que otro)

Solo quiero agradecer demasiado a las personas que me enviaron sus fichas y espero que les guste mis escritos.

Gracias y Saludos

Proximo capitulo: Coincidencia


End file.
